A Dance Amongst Demons
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: Eren has returned to his adult self, but with the walls looming around them, the Military Police on there way, and new memories to uncover, how will everyone make it out of this sane? The Accompanying fic to Hush Now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my precious! This is the accompanying fic to my other work called Hush Now. You need to read the first one to make sense of this one, so I would suggest that you start there.**

 **Now this took way longer than I meant for it to take, but it's finally here! Read happily my lovelies, cause I've got a lot to work on at the moment as usual, so the chapters may take a little bit to update, and I apologize in advance for the long times between chapters. NOW! THE GOOD PART. THE ACTUAL CHAPTER! - I am so fucking sorry this fucked up before.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I blinked awake at the feeling of sunlight on my face. I look around in confusion a moment, as I'm on the floor, until Eren breathes beside me, making my head rise slightly. I smile softly at him, sitting up enough to kiss his cheek gently, only to wake him up. His eyes blink open as I kiss him, and he instantly smiles at me, kissing me back.

I hum happily, feeling him sit us up slowly. He pulls away and laughs, grinning at me and saying "I'd fall asleep every five minutes if that's how I get woken up." I go a little red at him and say "If you start falling asleep on me every five fucking seconds I'm going to start kicking you awake Eren."

He chuckles and says "I said Minutes! Not seconds, and besides," He kissed my nose gently, "I wouldn't miss a moment with you for anything." I go red at his words before looking back at the bed, where the case sat on the bed. I look back at him and ask "Can we do it now? I have a feeling that it may be the best option for me."

He nods and says "We'll have to go out into the forest for your first shift. After that, you'll slip into a coma for a few hours. You won't be able to control your titan during your first shift. After that though, it should be as easy as breathing." I nod and grab the case, seeing the sun barely having peaked over the horizon.

Eren stands and steps over to me, kissing my cheek before stretching from our impromptu nap on the floor. I pull my boots on gently as he looks through our clothes and shakes his head. "I'll have to get resized for everything!" He saying with slight annoyance. I snicker at him and say "See you giant? That's why you don't grow six inches in a week!"

He gives me a light glare before playfully saying "So says my tiny lover who hasn't grown an inch in the last five years!" I glare at him and cross my arms, pouting gently at him while he steps over and says "But I must say," he sets his hands on my hips and makes me shiver, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

I give him a tiny smile before he blinks and seems to think of something. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." I blink in confusion, the moment gone as I ask "Forgot what?" He snickers and says "How would you feel being twenty again?" I blink in shock and ask "Are you serious? It will make me _twenty?_ " Eren shrugs and says "Well… Physically yeah. Not mentally though. You'll stay that way until you start to die."

I look down at the floor and ask "What happens if I start to die before you?" Peering back up at him. He shakes his head and says "Bonded mates can't. It would sync our bodies up, making it so that we would age together. If you started to die, than so would I. If you died for other reasons, I would know. You'd be my mate, and I'd know when the bond was broke. And vice versa."

I blink at him as he says "Mates for us are a serious thing. It's a bond that's closer than marriage, closer than anything else on this planet. I would give you everything that I am, as you gave my everything as well. To take, you have to give. But if you die Levi… If someone loses their mate they usually go insane…"

He looks down at the floor, and says "You hear their final thoughts, their final words, or final scream. You feel the bond between you shatter, and feel their mind die. It literally _scars you._ You gain physical marks from the loss of them. It's this that drives you insane. Were like wolves, we have one partner, and that's it. If we lose them… Than no one will ever replace them."

He looks up at me, gaze burning into mine as he says "Are you sure of your choice love? You're risking your body, life, and sanity…" I smile at him, standing on my toes to kiss him softly and say "Yes Eren. A small risk, for a lifetime with you. For a family, for the life I've dreamed of but never thought possible."

He smiles as well, bending down enough that I don't have to stay on my toes. He kisses me sweetly, setting his head against mine. He snickers and asks "Do you think you'll get taller? Or will you forever be my lovely little lover?" I blink at the question and laugh, smiling and saying "Hadn't crossed my mind."

He nods slowly and says "Ready? We'll have to go now if you're going to shift, go into a coma, wake up, and adjust to your new form." I nod and grab his hand as he pulls his boots on and we leave our room, stepping down the stairs, and managing to slip out of the base. Eren grabs one of the throwing knives we practice with as we pass the table.

I raise an eyebrow at him as he says "I'm going to need something to cut you out of the Titan with… Are we going to tell Hanji? Or do you want to wait?" I think as we step into the forest, the two of us walking a little ways before I say "I think we'll keep it to ourselves for now. We can tell her once I've adjusted." He nods and walks further.

I smiles at his back while he leads us far enough away that my form will be hidden for at least a little while. He went first, making sure I didn't run into a spiderweb. I blink suddenly and say "Hey Eren… The Military Police will be here later today…" He stops, turning around and smiling before he nods and says "You'll probably be out while their here. I'll cover for you. You just need to focus on coming out of this sane."

I nod at him, smiling at his concern and handing him the case in my back pocket. He takes it and opens it, picking up a tourniquet while I roll up one of my sleeves. He ties the tourniquet around my arm before grabbing out a glove and an alcohol swab. He tears the swab open and wipes the spot on my arm before grabbing the syringe and holding my arm.

He looks up at me and says "I love you okay? No matter what happens." I smile and say "I love you too." He smiles softly before injecting my arm, and pushing the plunger down in one smooth but slow move. As soon as he's done he pulls the syringe from my arm and yanks off the tourniquet and takes a step away as I feel a searing heat rush up my arm.

I let out a soft gasp before I see a flash of lightning, everything suddenly becoming fuzzy and distorted, sounds warped and echoing, and a sudden hunger that begins in my stomach that screams within my entire person. I can see a swirl of color, trees and scent and taste and touch all mingling and blending together. As sudden as it was there, it was gone, and exhaustion coats my entire person as I suddenly couldn't breathe.

I felt like I was back as myself, but wrapped in something heavy and suffocating, far hotter than anything else I'd touched. As I felt panic start to set in, due to the inability to breathe, i felt cold air rush across my back as the heat was removed. I fight away my exhaustion as I was pulled up into a comforting grasp, held tightly, but also gently. My vision darkens, sleep beckoning me as I hear Eren say "Sleep Levi. You're safe." I barely manage to nod as sleep takes me, my mind slipping into comforting darkness.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I carry him gently back to the castle, slipping him into our room and setting him on the bed, watching him sleep a moment. He's silent and peaceful, features relaxed in sleep as I smile at him. I pull his boots off him and set them on the floor before exiting the room, grabbing a key and locking the door. I walk down toward Hanji's lab as the castle slowly awoke. I managed to make it to Hanji's lab unseen as I walked in.

Hanji jumped as I walked in and said "Hey Eren!" With a giant grin. I smile softly at her and ask "Hanji… I have a question. How do you experiment on Titans?" She blinks and sighs, suddenly seeming sadder as she says "Actually… I'm forced to see them as not alive. Much like with you, to experiment, I must place myself in a state of Apathy. I must care for nothing, and not think of you as alive. I'm sorry for that experiment, but it actually was for a good reason."

I nod at her to continue as she steps over to a notebook and opens it to a page, showing three DNA helixes. "I studied the DNA of normal Titans, yours, and the DNA of the Armored Titan from a small sample I managed to collect right after the fall. The complexities and differences were unbelievable. So… I tried to single out the Armor DNA mark. I managed to get it, and injected it into you, hoping it would bond and give you the ability."

I blink as she says "I'm sorry, but with every experiment I have to see you as inhuman. As a monster or something not living. Because to experiment on a person would destroy what little morals I have left. And I can't allow that. For my mental health, I can't." I nod at her and set my hand on her shoulder and say "I forgive you. But please don't do that again. I'd like to age like my species does normally thank you."

She nods before looking confused and saying "Species? Age? Explain." I chuckle and say "Sit. I'll explain until the Military Police gets here. It's a long story, so get comfortable." She grins happily and sits on her table, watching me with rapt attention as I start off with my family, and the powers we possess.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's chapter one. Short and sweet, but with many possibilities. Levi is unconscious, memories to go through, places to see and assholes to insult. Comment! Review! Tell**

 **Me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two! Remember to comment and again i'm so sorry that chapter one messed up the first time I posted it. Now, this is an amazing chapter if I do say so myself. Meetings, fun, memories, and a cliffhanger my friend will definitely punch me for.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

 _I'm floating…_ My entire body feels like I'm floating in warmth. My eyes are shut, and part of me is exhausted, wanting to sleep for a month, the other half wants to jump off the walls. I slowly cave into the bouncy side and open my eyes, finding the space around me slowly brighten as my feet land upon a firm surface. I stand, wobbling softly as I gain my footing and the place I'm in brightens to a sparkling stark white.

The room seems to go on forever, the white seeming to shimmer as I watch it. I blink and look around, shivering under the feeling of being watched. As I go to turn I feel a warm gust of air, almost like something breathing and spin on my heel, coming face to face with my Titan. It's crouched down, leaning on it's hands and knees to look at me before sitting back up.

I blink at it in awe, comparing it to other Titans I'd seen. It looked like the height of a 15 meter from where it sat, and looked as muscled as Eren's was, and had the same mouth and ears. However the similarities ended there. Mine had jet black hair that was in an undercut like mine was, and bright blue eyes. It's features were sharper too, entire body structure thinner than Eren's Titan.

My Titan suddenly chuckles and asked "Are you going to stare forever my friend?" I gape at him and say "Oh god you can talk…" he blinks at me, face perfectly neutral as he says "That I can. Now, since our mate explained almost everything, I'll just go over the basics. Kill me and lose your humanity. Go through your painful or forgotten memories and gain power over me."

I nod and say "Memories." He suddenly blinks in shock and asks "Are you sure?... it won't be pretty…" I nod and say "I faced my Demons every night before I started laying next to Eren. I think I can go through them one more time." He nods slowly, gently reaching out as he says "For our mates sake, as well as ours, please be strong. But also accepting. We cannot change the past, and we do not need to punish ourselves forever for it either." I nod as his finger gently touched my forehead and everything around me faded away into shadows and warmth.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

After spending a good hour talking to Hanji I finally managed to leave and get over to the uniform area of the castle, only to have Erwin walk into my as I turned the corner. We caught each other to keep from falling and he gave me a grin saying "There you are. I was looking for you. Here." He hands me a stack of clothes and says "Hanji measured you yesterday. I had a new uniform and harness made so you'll be in uniform for the Military Police. Which, are nearly at our doorstep. To go change. And get Levi!"

I nod and say "Levi's indisposed at the moment. Unless he says he can go while I'm up there, he won't appear." Erwin blinks and says "Okay. I don't wanna know why. But okay." He backs away and turns the corner, while I go the opposite way and up to our room. As I step inside I see that Levi is still asleep, however he looks a good ten years younger. Some of the tiny glare lines are gone.

I smile at my sleeping mate before shaking my head at him, quickly pulling on my uniform. Everything fits as well as it did before and I try to not think of how Hanji measured me while I was technically in a coma. I stepped over and gently kissed Levi's sleeping forehead, causing him to shift slightly before sighing softly. I smiled before stepping out of our room, locking the door behind me and slipping the key in my pocket.

I'm pleased with how my uniform fits, yet a little annoyed with my hair. _Eh. I'll cut it later._ I think before I tied it back into a small ponytail with a spare rubber band. I stepped down the stairs and see Erwin grin at me saying "Good. There in the main briefing room. You'll walk in after me. Your friends are currently stalking for us." I nod at him as he leads me downstairs and steps into the room.

I brace myself for quite a few stares as I step into the room, seeing the others look up and gape, or do something in shock. Mikasa just widened her eyes, Armin looked me over rapidly, Jean just gaped with a slight blush on his face, the Military Police just stared in a mix of awe and fear as Pixis said "Eren my boy! How are you?" Stepping over and giving me a hug. I hug him back gently and say "Hello sir. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Our hug ends and the meeting begins as the Military Police quiz and question me as we all sit, questions buzzing around the room. I smile as Nile Dok asks "Why do you suddenly look so old? You looked like a brat last time I saw you." I stiffen and say "I, am not a brat, say it again and you'll regret it. Also this is a side effect of shifting so many times. It caused my body to generate to it's peak form."

I see him nod rapidly while shivering as the others stare at me in awe while Erwin takes over, letting them question and prod before bidding them a good day and showing them out. I smiled at my friends, all of whom gaped at me like fish out of water. I give them a grin, seeing a few of them go red as I say "Still me you guys. Whether I'm a kid or not, it's still me." Mikasa jumps forward, grabbing me tightly into a hug.

She sniffs softly, arms a vice grip around my chest. I hold her for a moment or two before she says "Your voice dropped an octave or two… it's kinda cool." I laugh lightly as Armin nods and says "You do sound pretty sweet Eren." As he says that I see Erwin walk in and pout at him slightly as I say "I'm going to go see if Levi's awake, than I'll meet you in the mess hall okay?"

I get a few nods before I gently let Mikasa go, giving everyone an award winning grin before walking out, easily making my way up to our room, stepping inside and finding Levi in the same position, yet face pinched slightly as if he was having a nightmare. I gently touch his shoulder, sure he can't feel me as I pray he makes it out of this safe.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the little me, standing in a chair to reach the counter of our home. My mother looked ill even now, hair thinning and a small cough apparent every minute or so. Yet the little me didn't notice as I clung to her side, watching her cook. My chest echoed with pain as she smiled down at me.

The image faded away and was replaced by her a few months later. By this point she couldn't even stand, forced to stay in bed as I tried to care for her. I felt a few tears prick behind my eyes as I heard myself speak. "Are you sure you don't want any soup momma?" I asked her softly, holding a small bowl out to her.

She shook her head, asking that I eat it since she wasn't hungry. Yet now I could see how far her illness had progressed. _She'd died not long after this memory._ I thought to myself as this memory faded as well, and was replaced with one that made my chest hurt. I quickly wiped my eyes as I heard myself ask "Momma? Wake up…"

 _Don't try… She's not going to…_ I silently plead the younger me as I opened my eyes to see little me shake her shoulder softly, yet with increasing urgency. "Momma? Please wake up!" I watched as the answer came dawning upon my face, feel the hurt echo as I slowly pulled away from her while sitting in the chair I'd pulled over to the bed.

I curled up in it, holding my legs to my chest as I cried into my knees, sobs soft and weak as I eventually pass out, memory fading. I let out a small sob myself, every negative memory I had of my mother bleeding through my brain as I'm suddenly pelted with a drop of rain, which makes me look up, only to see myself again.

I was older, and Isabel and Farlan rode with me out into the rain. I gasped and whispered "No… Please no…" And I felt a tug as I suddenly was in my own body, but the younger me moved as I watched. I watched my friends die again, watched as I couldn't save them, and as everything faded I felt myself fall to my knees, my chest aching as I sobbed into my hands.

I hated crying, I hated the tears, and the puffy eyes and the stuffed up nose it gives you. I hate how weak it makes you look, how pathetic it makes me feel, like I'm still the useless child who couldn't save my mom. And as I sob, I start asking myself why I'm even fighting this, why I keep going through these memories that hold so much pain.

I try to find why, but my grief addled brain won't cooperate and as I cry, I can almost feel a weight increase on my chest and I can almost feel everything around me darken. _What could possibly be worth this?... I don't think whatever it was is worth it…_ And so, I sob, rocking myself and trying to remember why I'm here.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And there's the cliffhanger that's gonna get me punched. Hope you liked it! Comment, review! Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
